Revenge
by SamXDanny
Summary: Sequel to The Phantom Games. The four children and their parents have returned home from the horrible place they have been forced to go to. They try to forget what happened a year ago and live life. But when a ghost returns and wants revenge, will he succeed? How will this affect everyone's relationships? Will they be enemies when the ghost tries to destroy Danny? Rated T. DxS TxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey!**

**Do you see this? The sequel to The Phantom Games is out! :D**

**I have a lot planned for this story and is currently trying to put them all together, so be patient if I don't update quick. I still have 2 more stories to continue and I'm writing a book.**

**Yep, you heard me.**

**I'm on Chapter 4. The book is called "Shadow". Its about this ghost named Shadow who recently died in an event that was so terrible, but he doesn't remember. So he tries to find clues. Meanwhile ghost hunters try to destroy him, and Shadow meets a ghost boy named Jackson, and a human girl named Sam. **

**Haha, you'll see that in the book store in about 2 or 3 years xD**

**Okay, now I present to you…**

**REVENGE!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's been almost a year since Jack and Vlad died. It's been almost a year since they were put into that perilous game. It's been almost a year since everything. Everything they been through. Every scar they got, every breath they took. Every challenge they faced, every blood they lost.

Maddie and Angela were heartbroken. They have lost their beloved husbands, who have been with them from the start. It felt like a piece of their hearts were ripped out of their chests and disappeared into the darkness. But they kept their heads up. For their children, and everyone who cared and loved them.

Pamela would comfort the two women. If they were having a breakdown, Pamela would be right there by their side. Before everything, Pamela _hated _Maddie. She hated Angela too a little bit. But after all this happened, she finally realized they weren't bad at all and soon the three women were like sisters. Pamela even wondered why she even hated them in the first place. Like who would hate such good people?

Jeremy kept doubting himself. Maybe if he haven't been so mean to Jack in the past, if he could've saved him, none of this would've happened. He imagined how bad he was to him. How he would insult him for being stupid, but in the inside, he was actually truly smart. Everyone kept saying that its not his fault, but it is to him. He's the one who was selfish and cruel to him, while all he did was trying to help. He was the one who was so clueless and so frozen to not save him from Vlad. How he wished he could turn back time, and how much it hurt him to realize that he couldn't. He wished he was a better person to Jack. He wished that this whole thing didn't happen and that Jack was still alive. He deserved to live.

Now Danny and Tucker. Tucker had a few breakdowns over the couple of months without his father. One day he would wake up and start sobbing, knowing his father was never to walk into his room again, trying to wake him up so he could get ready for school. Knowing that he would never see his father sitting at the dining room table, sipping coffee while reading a newspaper. Knowing that he could never hear his voice say "Honey, I'm home!" as he walked through the door after a long day of work. And Jazz would comfort him, telling him that it'll be okay. And he believed her. But deep inside, he knew nothing was going to be the same again.

Speaking of Jazz, she kept her head up. Yes, she has cried a lot after her father's death, but she told herself to move along. Her father was gone, and never to be seen again on planet Earth, but his memories were always strong and bright. She would always smile when a memory of her father being the fool he was pass her mind instead of crying and wishing she would go back in time and relive it. She stayed strong for her mother and little brother, and for Tucker, too. If she was strong, maybe they would be too. Even though they got Sam, they also needed someone else to comfort them too, you know.

Sam. She was saddened about Jack and Maurice. They were like fathers to her. She missed they way Jack was always happy and bright and wasn't scared to act like himself in front of the whole town. She missed the way Maurice was always so caring and thought about his family before himself. He was so smart about everything. Tucker was so much like him. And Danny was so much like his father too. Brave, clumsy, smart, goofy, loving… She could go on and on. But just like Jazz, she kept her head up and comforted Danny and Tucker whenever they needed her. The Games was a frightening experience to them and she often had nightmares. Thankfully, Danny comforted her. He was always there for her like she was always there for him.

And now Danny… After everything, he was an emotional wreck. He kept blaming himself for all this. If he had captured Vlad that day, if he wasn't so distracted on what he was saying, none of this would've happened. Sure, he was glad that Vlad was dead, but his father was dead also. And Tucker's. They risked their lives to save them. And Danny couldn't help but think it was all his fault. If he had warned his dad to not get closer to Vlad, if he had defeated all the ghosts sooner, maybe none of this would've happened. Sam and the other tried to comfort him as well, trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but he ignored them. He knew it was his fault. He knew deep inside.

And there they all were. Huddled up together at Jack Fenton's and Maurice Foley's grave. They planted their favorite flowers and all the things that they loved in life. Maddie put a little ghost weapon next to his picture frame that was leaning on the tombstone. Angela put one of Maurice's favorite books next to his. Its what those things are that keeps their memory alive here on earth.

Everyone had their heads down, remembering all the times they have been through with those two. These were the days where they showed how much they missed them and to let all the tears out. Right here and now, everyone was allowed to cry. Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Angela, Tucker, Pamela, Jeremy, and Sam all cried. They let the dam break which was getting stronger by each passing day. They're tears blended in the rain, which looked like they had no tears at all, and the wetness from they're eyes was just the rain splashing on they're faces. They all hugged each other for comfort. They were all like family. They stuck together through the storm. No matter how hard it would get.

After a while, they all decided to head on back home, and drove themselves back there. They were all in their own cars. Maddie, Jazz, and Danny altogether in one, Angela and Tucker in one, and Pamela, Jeremy, and Sam in one as they went to their separate homes, ready to see each other the next day, all better.

But unknown to them, there was a ghost hiding, watching their every step. This ghost wanted to destroy Danny Phantom. And if he wanted to destroy him, he would have to destroy his happiness.

And his happiness was obviously his loved ones.

* * *

**Haha, how's THAT for a start? :3**

**This actually took me a month to do. I actually started on July 7****th****, but got lazy and didn't get to it until now xD**

**But I'm back and ready to write some more! :D**

**So… what do you think will happen? Who is this ghost? How will he destroy Danny's loved ones?**

**You'll find out soon ;)**

**And until then, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**So I watched the Pretty Little Liars season finale, and I have to tell you, I cried at the end. Like how can he be A!? Its not possible!**

**But I'm making up reasons and they could be true so that makes me feel better…**

**And thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They mean a lot to me, so thank you (:**

**Anyway, school starts on September 9****th**** for me, just to let you know (:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun rose over the city of Amity Park. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all expected to hear that alarm go off, telling them they were in for a deathful day. But they all woke up normally, forgot all about the tragic stuff that happened in their lives, and actually put a smile on their faces for once.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked on the sidewalk to school. Jazz had started college so it was just the three of them. They were in their Junior year. It was weird, actually. After the Games, everything was a blur to them. When they got back, everyone hardly even noticed what they have been through. To the students, they were gone for a week. But to them, they felt like they were gone for months, even years. All everyone knew was that Danny and Tucker's dads died. They didn't know how. They just knew they were dead and never questioned.

The trio walked to school in silence. Danny and Sam were holding hands and Tucker was in his PDA, but kept glancing up so he knew where he was going. Sam kept glancing at Danny to make sure he was okay, and every time he caught her eye, he'd read her look and give a small smile and squeeze her hand, telling her that he was fine. They all took deep breaths. Even though school started a few months before, they still felt a weird feeling when they walked into those doors. It felt like something bad was going to happen. Like they were going to get captured and put into that awful game again and face another death… and maybe their own.

Danny and Sam squeezed each other's hand, giving each other comfort. Tucker held the PDA to his chest before putting it back into his pocket as they reached the doors. That PDA was a gift from his father, and he made sure nothing would never happen to it.

It was then they opened the doors. Everyone barely noticed, as usual, since they were nothing but losers, as Dash and the A-List told them. They didn't care. They were used to the A-List bullying to them. In fact, after what they been through, the A-List bullying them didn't affect them at all. In the pain they went to, the bullying was nothing compared to the pain they had in the Games and after it.

They just moved along and stayed by each other's sides, just trying to make it through the day alive.

* * *

Lunch arrived and all the students rushed out of their classes to try to be the first person in line. Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their time. They were the last three to be in that classroom. Mr. Lancer, who was _still _their teacher eyed them suspiciously, but shook his head. They were probably just tired, he thought.

As they made their way out, Danny and Sam combined hands and Tucker took out his PDA.

"That quiz was a rough one, don't you think?" Danny asked them. His friends looked at him.

"Yeah, it was. I hope I passed it," Tucker answered. Sam nodded in agreement. She then nudged Danny.

"So, catch any ghosts yet?" she asked. Danny smiled.

"Just one. It was Skulker, though. Beat him in like one minute," Danny said, proud smile on his face. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said sarcastically, the playful tone in her voice. Danny raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. Sam smiled.

"Nope," she said and crossed her arms.

"Will this do?" he asked again, capturing her lips. She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They broke apart for air and admired one another's eyes.

"I'm not convinced yet," she whispered to him, smirking. He smirked back at her.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" he questioned her.

"I'm afraid so," she answered him. But as soon as their lips were about to meet again, Tucker cleared his throat and Danny and Sam jumped apart.

"Uh, guys, sorry to ruin your moment but we need to get to lunch. I'm starving!" Danny and Sam blushed, but smiled at their friend. Danny took Sam's hand and the trio walked to lunch.

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone ran out of the classes, got their stuff out of their lockers and went out the doors. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on that sidewalk again, but this time, actually talking to each other.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam looked at each other before speaking.

"Well," Danny started. "I was thinking of taking Sam out for a date. …Is that okay?" Sam smiled and shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Danny, when am I not okay for you to take me out on a date?" she laughed. Danny chuckled and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"I don't know… I'm Clueless One?" he said. Tucker and Sam laughed and Danny did too. Once they reached Sam's house, the laughter died down. Danny pecked Sam on the lips. "See you tonight at eight?" Sam smiled, and nodded.

"You count on it, ghost boy." And after that, she ran into her house. Danny sighed dreamily. He was in love.

For what seems like the millionth time for him, Tucker cleared his throat and Danny turned to him. Danny gave him a questionable look and Tucker took a deep breath.

"Hey dude, I need to tell you something…" Tucker announced.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I have feelings for your sister…" Tucker admitted. Danny merely laughed. Tucker was now confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because its so obvious that you do have feelings for her!" Danny exclaimed while still laughing. Tucker gave a nervous laugh.

"So is it okay if I ask her out?" he asked. Danny's laughter died at that second and that amused expression turned into a glare.

"Yes, but if you hurt her in any way, I will hurt you," Danny threatened. Tucker nodded. Danny then smiled.

"Now, lets go home."

* * *

The clock turned eight and the sky went dark. Danny flew to Sam's house and knocked on her window. Sam opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"Romeo much?" Danny rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Just one sec," she said and held up her pointing finger. He heard her door open and her yell "Danny's here! He's going to take me out!" And her parents responding her a hesitating okay. She ran back and smiled at Danny.

"What's with the hesitating okay?"

"They were about to say no, but my grandma slapped them and told them to let me go," she shrugged. Danny nodded.

"Well, let's go!" he exclaimed and picked her up in bridal style and they flew up towards the sky.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

"Romantic."

"Yes, very."

Sam laughed. The laughter died down as they made it to the park. Danny landed on the grass and dropped Sam on her feet. Once she was steadied, Danny transformed into his human self and took Sam's hand. He watched as she looked at the stars above them. He smiled.

"I know somewhere we can watch those stars, come on," he said and tugged her hand. They walked to the end of the park to find a hill with a tree on top of it. He grabbed Sam's waist, transformed in his ghostly form, and flew to the top of the hill. He sat Sam down, transformed back, and sat next to Sam.

"Wow… this is so beautiful," Sam whispered in amazement. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. As they watched the stars above them, Sam couldn't help but remember the times they did this in the Games. And thinking of that, she realized something, and she just needed to ask. "Hey Danny?" He turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know… the Games…" Sam replied. Danny blinked, then after registering on what she said, gulped.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to let it all out? Don't you want to express your feelings about it to someone? I mean, we all kept it to ourselves for almost a year, so don't you want to let those feelings out?"

Danny now understood on what Sam was saying. Yes, it was true. He had wanted to talk to someone about it, but he was afraid that maybe they will end up depressed again. He knew he couldn't talk to Tucker about it since he lost his father too, he couldn't talk to his mom since she lost her husband, he couldn't talk to Jazz since they lost their dad, he couldn't talk to Tucker's mom or Sam's parents since that would be weird, and he couldn't talk to Sam because he was afraid she will have nightmares again.

"Yeah, I have, but there's no one to talk to. I mean, I was afraid that if I did, I would remind everyone of who they had lost and what they had faced…" Danny replied.

"But you could've always talked to me," Sam said.

"I couldn't…" Danny admitted.

And why not?" she asked.

"Because I was afraid that you would have nightmares again," he answered. Sam sighed.

"Danny, I have nightmares almost every night," she said. Danny looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Then why don't you call me over?" he asked, worriedly.

"Because I don't want you to worry about it," she replied. Danny sighed.

"Sam, if you ever have a nightmare, don't be scared to call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat," he promised.

"But-" she was cut off.

"No buts. Promise me?" he asked. Sam sighed in defeat.

"_Fine_," she replied. Danny smiled and pecked her cheek.

"So, do _you _want to talk about it?" Danny asked as he scooted closet to Sam, putting his arms around her waist. Sam then leaned in his chest.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I asked you first."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, a little. You?"

"Same."

"Wanna go first, or do you want me to?"

Danny chuckled and tightened his grip on her waist. "Whatever you want, babe." She glared at him and he laughed.

"Okay, so it was scary to me. Yeah, I'm Goth, I shouldn't get scared, but I actually was. I was scared that I was going to kill you guys, you know? I was afraid that I might lose my parents, Tucker's, yours, Tucker, Jazz… I was afraid I was going to lose you… And I couldn't afford any of that. It scared me that you have gotten hurt. And what if I didn't have that first aid kit? You would've still be weakened with cuts and bruises still open and you could have been affected and too weak to defeat the rest of the ghosts. And now all I dream about is you actually dying and V-Vlad destroying the rest of them and torturing me with all he had until I agreed to rule the world with him… And it seemed so real," Sam confessed. Danny watched her in awe struck as she let all her feelings out to him. He listened to every word she said, sinking them into his mind. He held onto Sam possessively and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Well," he whispered in her ear. "That would _never _happen because Vlad's dead and if he ever somehow came back to life, I'll make sure that he would never let a finger on you because if he does, I'll make sure I kill him for real." Sam's heart skipped a beat at Danny's reply to her confession. She looked up at Danny and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Once they pulled apart for air, Sam smile increased. "Thanks." He merely shrugged.

"I just speak the truth," he said simply.

"So, any confessions you want to make about the Games?" Sam asked.

"Well, basically what you said. I was scared that I might have to kill you all and rule the world with Vlad while you and the rest of you die all because of me. And you know how I get tense around that stuff especially after that Dark Dan thing… And when I saw you passed out, I was frightened. For a minute, I thought I might of lost you. But then you opened your beautiful eyes and I had faith that maybe we were going to survive this. And luckily, we did, but sadly, only most of us…" Danny confessed. He looked at the ground after he had said the last part, remembering his dad. Sam put a hand on his cheek so that he looked into her eyes.

"Hey, its okay. We're here now and that's all that matters, right?" Sam comforted. Danny nodded and hugged her.

"I love you so much," Danny admitted with all his heart. Sam smiled.

"I love you too and don't you forget it," Sam said. They then pulled away and they leaned in for a kiss.

And the rest of the night they just laid there under the stars, admiring each other's warmth and company.

* * *

**Haha, long chapter, you like?**

**The next chapter will be about Tucker and Jazz's date while the lovebirds were on this date.**

**Oops, I said to much.**

**ANYWAY, what will happen? Will the trio live happily ever after?**

**Haha, stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**I am so sorry for the month delay! As you might know, school started up again and made me busy, so I guess you can understand, right?**

**I actually started this a week ago, but didn't have time to finish it or come back to it, but here I am now! Yaaay.**

**Now instead of DxS fluffiness, I got TxJ fluffiness for you :3**

**Okay then. Let's get this story started!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

While Danny and Sam were on their romantic date for the night, Tucker decided to head to Fenton Works to ask Jazz out. He really and truly loved her. She has been there for him through this pass year and finally realized his feelings for her. He just hoped that she wouldn't reject him and feel the same way.

Once he arrived, he knocked on the door. He was nervous. What if she laughed at him? What if she only thought of him as a little brother? What if he tells her he loves her and they ruin their friendship? Now he understood why it took so long for Danny and Sam to hook up. He didn't want to lose her. No, not ever.

Maddie answered the door. She had a weak smile on her face and eyes that told you that she was broken inside. Her red hair was uncombed and she had no make up on. But she still kept that smile on her face.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton, can I see Jazz?" he asked. Maddie nodded.

"Of course, she's in her room," Maddie replied.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton," he said and walked inside and ran upstairs.

Once he reached her room, he knocked on her door. He heard the "Come in!" and immediately opened the door. She was sitting at her desk, reading a book. Once she heard him, she put the book down and turned around to face him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey, Jazz?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… I-if you wanted to.. You know… uh… go… o-on.. A d-date with me?" Tucker asked her. Jazz froze, completely in shocked. Tucker Foley, her brother's best friend, her secret crush, wanted to _go out _with _her_? She's got to be dreaming.

"I understand if you don't want to, or even don't feel the same way. I know that you don't feel-" he was cut off by Jazz walking up to him and putting a finger to his lips. He went silent.

"I would _love _to go on a date with you," Jazz said and smiled. Tucker grinned. At the looks of it, he looks calm and okay. But in the inside, he's jumping up and down, screaming "YES! YES!" to his own little world.

They joined hands and walked out of her room and down the stairs. They said goodbye to Maddie and went out the door.

* * *

They decided to go to The Nasty Burger for their date. Not much of a romantic place, but it was all they thought of and were craving for. After they ate their delicious meals, they decided to walk hand in hand to and through the park for a change. Once they hit the park, they were flirting with each other.

"You're cute, you know that?" Jazz asked and giggled. Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.

"So I'm sexy and cute? Well, no wonder I'm a ladies man," Tucker joked. Jazz laughed hard. She had never laughed that hard since before all the tragedy happening in their lives. Tucker smiled. It made him so happy to see her laughing her ass off instead of crying all her tears away.

"Tucker," Jazz finally said after her laughter died down. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," she replied. She then hugged his skinny body. "Without you, I wouldn't know what to do. You were the one who was there when I was so you understood. You were the person I would always run to first because I knew you would listen and understand more than anyone else. I thank you, Tucker Foley, for being there and making me stronger and the happiest girl alive. With you, I feel like the old me again."

Tucker let those words that came out of her mouth sink into his mind. He smiled. He was proud of himself for making her feel this way. He knew she deserved it. She has been through hell and back like the rest of the crew. She deserved to feel like the happiest girl alive. She deserved to feel like her old self, even though she'll never be the same again. He hugged her closer and tightened his grip.

"You're welcome, Jazz. Anything for you," he said. Jazz pulled away slightly so she could see his face, but still be in his arms. Tucker looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"I love you," Jazz blurted out. Tucker was taken aback a little, but then finally registered what she had said. He leaned his forehead on hers and grinned.

"I love you, too," he replied. It was then that their faces leaned forward and closed the gap between them and their lips touched. To them, it was the most amazing kiss of their lives. All they felt was love, love for one another. They could taste the flavor of their lips, melting from the goodness of it. The feeling of Jazz's arms around his neck and Tucker's arms around her waist made them want to get even closer than before. But because of the loss of air, they had to separate. They were both breathing heavily, smiling at each other.

"That was-" Jazz started.

"_Amazing_," Tucker replied. Jazz giggled.

Just then they heard the sound of clapping come from the bushes. They jumped away from each other and looked towards the bushes to see Danny and Sam walking out of them, knowing smiles on their faces. Tucker and Jazz blushed.

"Well, well, well, I see the new lovebirds finally came to their senses, huh?" Sam asked, smirking. Jazz and Tucker were now tomatoes.

"Well at least we didn't take like eight or nine years to!" Tucker retorted. Now it was Danny and Sam's turn to become a tomato.

"Ah well, congrats you two," Danny said, smiling.

"You're not going to question him or beat him up for asking me out and kissing me like that?" Jazz asked. For once, Danny actually laughed.

"Nah, I'm cool with it. But I swear if he breaks your heart, I'll break him," Danny said, eyes flashing at Tucker. Tucker yelped and hid behind Jazz. The four of them laughed altogether.

When the laughter died down, their smiles still crept on their faces. They had realized that for once, everything felt normal. Everything felt the same again, instead of the four of them dating one another, of course. But tonight was the night that they forgot all their problems, spoke them out and washed them away, and finally looked up to the brighter side of things.

Unfortunately for them, the ghost was watching. He knew they were finally happy and was ready to destroy it. He knew what he had to do to destroy their happiness forever.

"If I want to destroy Danny Phantom, I have to destroy his happiness first. His happiness is his weakness. And his weakness is his _loved ones_."

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun.**

**Sorry its short. Next one... maybe a little longer ;)**

**Yay, the four friends are happy and Tucky and Jazzy finally got together! :3**

**So what's gonna happen? Will the ghost destroy their happiness? And if he does, how will he?**

**Find out in Chapter 4! :D**


End file.
